


From The Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Prison, Guard!Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Implied Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Inmate!Dave Strider, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Wrongful Imprisonment, blowjob mention, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave didn't know what to expect from prison, but finding one of the particularly grumpy guards to be attractive and, maybe- just his type- wasn't it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just supposed to be a rp prompt, but I'm posting it here just in case I decide to keep writing it myself since I kinda let it get out of hand.

Dave never imagined himself in prison, or jail, or in any conflict with law enforcement as a general whole. He'd never done anything particularly horrible, anything warranting an arrest- the only time Dave had come close to an altercation was the time he'd gone to WalMart with John, and had the dumb idea that they should paint each other's nails while sitting in the middle of a spacious aisle. The manager had threatened to call the police. It was an empty threat, and the two had purchased the bottles of polish and left.

Then one night he came home from a night shift, exhausted and ready to go the fuck to bed, instead greeted by numerous officers and cuffs around his wrists. That was when he was informed that there had been copious amounts of cocaine found in the apartment. In his room. Bro hadn't had the decency to appear even the slightest bit remorseful. A possession and intent to redistribute charge later, Dave was handed a 6 year sentence and was told he was lucky.

Dave didn't feel lucky. He was only 20, working a minimum wage job, still stuck up on whether he wanted to pursue a college education. If he could make it in an art career. Dave didn't need to think about it anymore, he guessed.

The first couple of months were rough. He was used to roughing it at his apartment. With how bro raised him, or how he _didn't_ , it made some things easier. Like being able to defend himself, in some instances. Enjoying the regular meals. Exploring parts of his repressed sexuality because it was harder to ignore in a facility surrounded by men and a ridiculous amount of free time.

Like the time Dave had, in a moment of slight horny-hopeful-idiocy, joked about how he'd suck a dick for an extra ramen pack. He hadn't expected anything out of it. Until someone made a serious offer. It took one sloppy blowjob, an individual beef flavored ramen, and a frantic masturbation session later for Dave to realize _straight_ wasn’t exactly going to cut it.

That wasn’t the problem, though. The capital fucking issue happened to be exactly who Dave kinda, sorta, _maybe_ has the hots for. One of the correctional officers. Vantas. He couldn’t say for sure why, exactly. It wasn’t like the guy was extraordinarily nice. Kind of the opposite- a verbal asshole with a proverbial stick up his ass. Dave could tell there was _more_ to him, though, and that was all it took.

Dave looked around the cafeteria subtly, in between rounds of serving other inmates their respective slop-on-a-plate. Working in the kitchen wasn’t so bad, he ended up figuring it out early on. A job to do, a purpose, almost- and an opportunity to see his favorite guard, who currently happened to be walking up to the front of the line, off to the side. After serving one last inmate and handing the duty over to the other kitchen helper, Dave took the few steps to get closer, and leaned against the counter, as casual as could be. “Wow, comin’ to see me again so soon? You do realize people are gonna start catching on if you aren’t careful.” His tone was playful, but he spoke quiet enough for his words to be between only them. Really, Dave was shocked Vantas hadn’t yet a. written him up or b. kicked his ass. Vantas wasn’t there for him, but for the inmate prepared, significantly better quality product for officers who opted for it. Didn’t stop Dave, though, and he waited, a little eagerly, on the other’s response.


End file.
